


Date Night

by WikingerEngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WikingerEngel/pseuds/WikingerEngel
Summary: Some after work sweetness between an angel and her cowboy





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McMercy Week!!

Angela sighs, running a hand through her hair. Another stressful day at Overwatch, another mission, more people hurt, more people killed. Not her people, she’s excellent at her job, but the loss of any life is a failure in the healer’s book. But, at least she is protecting the innocent, doing her duty for the world and the people who can’t protect themselves.

“Darlin, why the long face?”

His drawling voice makes her heart leap – they’ve been together for so long it feels like an eternity, and no time at all. And still, when she hears him, sees him, her chest pounds, her lips curl up in a smile, and she can’t help but feel as though all is right in the world.

“I am fine, Jesse, don’t worry about me. How is your arm? I heard the metal ping while we were out.”

Jesse flexes his left arm, curling the fingers up into a fist. He’s had the mechanical arm for years, and has mostly gotten used to it, but it is still frightening to him that something will happen to it and he will once again have only the one arm. It’s a recurring nightmare of his.

“Just a ding, sweetness. Now relax, I’ve got something special planned for tonight.”

Angela cocks an eyebrow at her boyfriend, staring him down until he flinches and looks away.

“It’s a surprise. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“If you say so.”

She responds breezily, reaching out to touch his arm reassuringly, a small gesture, but to him it means the world. His face softens, lips pulling up slightly into a small smile as he looks at the love of his life. He’s never doubted, not for a second, that this woman is his soulmate, and every day it becomes more and more clear to him that she is.

“Come with me.”

Not waiting for an answer, he scoops her up, the doctor squealing loudly and clutching his neck, planting a kiss on his rough cheeks and nuzzling her face against his. Angela rubs a spot on the back of his neck with her thumb, then rests her head against his chest and lets out a big sigh. She doesn’t know what he has planned, but she’s sure she’ll enjoy it, as she does everything with the cowboy.

Jesse doesn’t try to hide their relationship as they walk the halls of their base. He talks with her, loudly, nodding at their coworkers who go by but not engaging them. Angela gives them all a big smile, and hugs him tighter whenever they smile back.

Once they get back to their quarters, he sets her gently onto the couch. Angela stretches out, and kicks off her shoes, laying her head against one of their soft pillows and closing her eyes. She’s tempted to go to sleep then and there, but knows that if she does she’ll regret it. So, she sits up, and peers over the top of the couch to see what her cowboy is up to.

Jesse is taking out a DVD from a black case, one that she recognizes.

“Jurassic Park?”

She asks, pursing her lips playfully. They both love that movie, Jesse more so, though, the man having watched it a hundred times and still doesn’t get tired of it.

“You betcha, gorgeous.”

He drawls, walking over and putting the disk in the player, turning on their tv and then retreating to the kitchen nearby.

“What are you doing? I already had dinner.”

Angie is confused, but then her face lights up as he pulls a small container of banana foster ice cream out of the freezer for her, and plain chocolate for him. He always knows her favorites, and she his. It’s looking like this night is going to be a spectacular one.

Jesse moves back towards her, plopping down on the couch next to his angel and handing her the ice cream and a big spoon. She opens it up, taking a generous amount and slowly putting in her mouth, moaning at the amazing taste. Her voice is thick with food, but she speaks anyways.

“Oh, Jesse. This is great.”

He smiles wide, helping himself to his chocolate and still staring at her, even as she turns her attention to the movie. _She’s so perfect._ He thinks, staring at her gentle curves, her soft lips and bright eyes, the little smudge of vanilla and banana on her chin. As the movie starts he doesn’t look, instead gazing at his gorgeous girlfriend and wondering how on earth he got so lucky.

“I love you, Angie.”

He whispers, setting down his ice cream and leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.

“I love you, Jesse McCree.”


End file.
